Ryōtarō Okiayu
Ryōtarō Okiayu (置鮎 龍太郎; born November 17, 1969) is a Japanese singer and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Byakuya Kuchiki in Bleach, Dark in D.N. Angel, Hisashi Mitsui in Slam Dunk, Kunimitsu Tezuka in The Prince of Tennis, Meisuke Nueno in Hell Teacher Nūbē, Shigure Sōma in Fruits Basket, Toriko in Toriko, Treize Khushrenada in Mobile Suit Gundam Wing and Yū Matsuura in Marmalade Boy. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *.hack//Roots (2006) - Sakisaka, Seisaku *Bleach (2011-2012) - Byakuya Kuchiki *Blood Blockade Battlefront (2015) - Tonio (ep4) *D.Gray-man (2006-2008) - Reever Wenhamm *Digimon: Xros Wars (2011) - Grademon (ep29) *Dragon Ball Super (2016) - Dr. Mashirito (ep69) *Fruits Basket (2001) - Shigure Sōma *Gakuen Basara (2018) - Toyotomi Hideyoshi *Hyōka (2012) - Masashi Tōgaito *Love Hina (2000-2001) - Kentarō Sakata *Maze the Megaburst Space (1997) - Gorgeous *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (2008-2009) - Bring Stabity, Devine Nova, Innovade (ep48), Katharon Crew (ep38) *Nurarihyon's Grandson (2010) - Yoshidano Shosho Korefusa (ep8) *One Piece (2019) - Admiral Borsalino/Kizaru (ep890) *Pandora Hearts (2009) - Phillipe's Father *Revolutionary Girl Utena (1997) - Tatsuya Kazami *Sengoku Basara: Judge End (2014) - Toyotomi Hideyoshi *Sengoku Basara II (2010) - Toyotomi Hideyoshi *The Seven Deadly Sins (2014-2015) - Helbram, Love Helm *Tokyo Ravens (2013) - Yakō Tsuchimikado (ep3) 'Anime Specials' *Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special (2013) - Toriko *Love Hina Christmas Special: Silent Eve (2000) - Kentarō Sakata *Love Hina Spring Special: I Wish Your Dream!! (2001) - Kentarō Sakata 'Movies' *Air (2005) - Bus Driver *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black: I Call Your Name (2008) - Byakuya Kuchiki *Bleach The Movie: Hell Verse (2010) - Byakuya Kuchiki *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2006) - Byakuya Kuchiki *Bleach The Movie: The DiamondDust Rebellion: Another Hyōrinmaru (2007) - Byakuya Kuchiki *Clannad The Movie (2007) - Akio Furukawa *Detective Conan: Dimensional Sniper (2014) - Fumimaro Ayanokōji, Subaru Okiya *Detective Conan: Private Eye in the Distant Sea (2013) - Fumimaro Ayanokōji *Detective Conan: The Crimson Love Letter (2017) - Fumimaro Ayanokōji *Detective Conan: The Raven Chaser (2009) - Fumimaro Ayanokōji *éX-Driver the Movie (2002) - Keyne Tokioka *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer (2010) - Innovade Technical Staff *Sengoku Basara The Movie: The Last Party (2011) - Toyotomi Hideyoshi 'OVA' *Detective Conan: Secret File (2011) - Subaru Okiya (ep11) *éX-Driver (2001) - Keyne Tokioka (ep3) *Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem (1996) - Abel *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium Collection (2006) - Scar *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2013-2014) - Radin Tidat Jihan/Nagaraja *Love Hina: Again (2002) - Kentarō Sakata *Maze the Megaburst Space (1996) - Gorgeous 'Web Anime' *7Seeds (2019) - Mansaku Tsunomata Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Drama CD' *Dengeki CD Bunko EX: Vampire: The Night Warriors (1995) - Aulbath *Xenosaga: Outer File (2002) - Richard Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Fire Emblem: Heroes (2018) - Finn 'Video Games' *2nd Super Robot Wars OG (2012) - Feillord Gran Bilseia, Freki, Raidiese F. Blanstein *Another Century's Episode 2 (2006) - Nagare Akatsuki *Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits (2003) - Densimo *Bleach: Blade Battlers (2006) - Byakuya Kuchiki *Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd (2007) - Byakuya Kuchiki *Bleach: Soul Ignition (2011) - Byakuya Kuchiki *Bleach Wii: The Drawn Sword's Glittering Rondo (2006) - Byakuya Kuchiki *CV: Casting Voice (2014) - Kurisu Shinotani *Clannad (2004) - Akio Furukawa *Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII (2007) - Nero *Digimon Adventure (2013) - Devimon *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Nero *Dragon Force II: The Godforsaken Land (1998) - Shen *Eternal Arcadia (2000) - Alfonso *Everybody's Golf 3 (2001) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy Type-0 (2011) - Quon Yobatz *Flame of Recca: Final Burning (2004) - Kurei *Fullmetal Alchemist: Dream Carnival (2004) - Scar *Fullmetal Alchemist: Dual Sympathy (2005) - Scar *Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Devil of the Red Elixir (2004) - Scar *Gunbird (1994) - Ash, Pom-Pom *J-Stars Victory VS (2014) - Meisuke Nueno, Toriko *Killer Is Dead (2013) - Mondo Zappa *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - Terra *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (2012) - Terra *Kingdom Hearts HD II.8 Final Chapter Prologue (2017) - Terra *Kingdom Hearts II (2005) - Setzer *Kingdom Hearts III (2019) - Terra *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (2001) - Vamp *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Federation vs. Z.A.F.T. (2005) - Andrew Waltfeld *Musou Orochi 2 (2011) - Chōsokabe Motochika, Ma Orochi, Orochi, Sima Shi *Musou Orochi 2: Ultimate (2013) - Chōsokabe Motochika, Ma Orochi, Orochi, Sima Shi *Namco × Capcom (2005) - Captain Commando, Taira no Kagekiyo *One Piece: Pirate Warriors (2012) - Kaku *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 (2013) - Kaku *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 (2015) - Kaku *One Piece: Pirates' Carnival (2005) - Kaku *One Piece: Romance Dawn: Dawn of the Adventure (2012) - Kaku *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2007) - Kaku *Project X Zone (2012) - Zero *SD Gundam GGENERATION WORLD (2011) - Bring Stabity, Devine Nova *Sengoku Basara 4 (2014) - Toyotomi Hideyoshi *Sengoku Basara X (2008) - Toyotomi Hideyoshi *Sengoku Musou 3 (2009) - Chōsokabe Motochika *Sengoku Musou 3: Fierce General Legends (2011) - Chōsokabe Motochika *Shin Hokuto Musou (2012) - Hyō *Summon Night 4 (2006) - Luvaid *Tales of Xillia (2011) - Gaius *Tales of Xillia 2 (2012) - Gaius *The Seven Deadly Sins: Knights of Britannia (2018) - Helbram *Valkyria: Azure Revolution (2017) - Donovan Lindegaard *Valkyria of the Battlefield 2 (2010) - Hubert Brixham *Valkyria of the Battlefield 3 (2011) - Hubert Brixham *XenobladeX (2015) - Ru *Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse (2004) - Richard *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Richard 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Assassin's Creed: Revelations (2011) - Suleiman I *Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008) - Aoi Rokushō *Troy Musou (2011) - Patroklos Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (106) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (3) *Years active on this wiki: 1994-2019. Category:Japanese Voice Actors